Flashing Lights
by xLou26
Summary: Chesca's called in to take over a photo shoot, though she vows not to let a cocky Irishman ruin her day, he manages to get under then onto her skin with little to no persuasion. Sheamus/OC  Oneshot for celticfighter


**Flashing Lights**

Chesca rushed across the busy street, another sigh left her lips. Her co-worker had called in sick which meant she had to fill in for them at this photo shoot. She loved her job, but liked to prepare which was impossible at such short notice. She worked along the East coast, travelling up and down to different jobs. She finally made her way into the studio; all she knew was that she was taking the final shots for a 2011 calendar.

She brushed her way past workers lining the hallways, entranced in meaningless tasks. She stepped into the main studio, her eyes taking in the setup. Already she was thinking about lighting, what lenses and filters to use.

"Chesca." She heard her name being called and looked to her left; her boss stood smiling at her waving her over.

"Hi Phil." She set her bag down for a moment, taking some of the pressure off her shoulder.

"Thank you for covering on such short notice." She smiled waiting for him to continue and fill her in with the details of the shoot, "It's a WWE shoot, and they're being sponsored by GQ to do a calendar for a different demographic. There's only one superstar left then it's a wrap." He patted her on the back, "Thanks again."

She rolled her eyes; that were all the information she was getting apparently. She picked up her bag and set it down again closer to the set, she didn't see anyone that looked they could be a WWE superstar so she started getting ready. Once she had done there was still no sign of the superstar, she sighed and glanced at the time on her phone. She hated when people kept her waiting. 30 minutes after he was supposed to arrive, Chesca finally caught sight of the man she would be shooting. She took in his appearance, he looked sharp. From a distance the man was huge; fiery red hair spiked up giving him a few extra inches. Black dress pants covered his long legs, a grey dress shirt and a black waistcoat covered his wide chest. Chesca subconsciously licked her lips as the man walked over to her, he was surrounded by what she assumed was management.

She held her hand out to him and eyed him up, he might be famous but she still wasn't happy he had kept her waiting, "Chesca. I see punctuality isn't one of your strong points."

"Well, we were delayed at the children's hospital. I hope that's not a problem." She inwardly groaned.

"Of course not, I err." She felt her cheeks reddening.

"Sheamus is me ring name, but yeh can call me Stephen." He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly, she was entranced by his Irish brogue. She looked down at his large hand wrapped around hers, his skin looked lickable. "So where do yeh want me?" _In my bed._

"Right over here." She pointed to the middle of the set; the backdrop was black and the only object on the set was a long wooden bench. One of the management staff handed her a portfolio of the other shots of superstars that had been taken, she glanced up at Stephen over the binder, who was looking at her expectantly, "Take your shirt off."

She placed the folder down on a nearby desk and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to tear her eyes away from the man who was slowly undressing before her but she couldn't. His long thick fingers deftly unbuttoned his waistcoat, then his shirt. Her eyes caught sight of his perfect chiselled abs and chest. She wondered what they would feel like, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as her eyes travelled over his biceps flexing as he slipped his shirt off.

She started directing him around the set but he seemed to be a natural. She loved the contrast of his stark red hair and milky white skin. Her eyes raked over every contour of his body through the lens. She had never seen such a perfect male specimen before in her life. Her eyes settled on his huge biceps as he did another push up on the bench. She took another picture, the flash lighting up his glistening body; a bead of baby oil slowly slipping down his shoulder onto his bulging bicep.

Chesca continued directing Stephen until she had taken a variety of different poses. He watched her closely as she flicked through the pictures; her eyes looked up just in time to see him staring at her. He sent her a cocky grin to which she rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure he had a lot of women flocking over him, and although he looked like a god she wasn't about to be next in line.

"Okay, I think we're done here. Thanks guys." Chesca spoke to the room before returning her attention to the camera held tightly in her small hands. She felt the space around her become smaller; glancing up her eyes hit a very defined well sculpted chest.

"Can I have a look at some of the photos?" She wanted to scoff. It was obviously time for his daily dose of an ego boost.

"Sure." She held the camera up and he wrapped his large hand around hers, wanting to get a better look at the photos. She frowned as he did and pulled the camera back, "Nuh uh, don't touch the camera."

"Are yeh being serious?" He smirked at her, thinking she was joking.

"Deadly. Those big hands of yours look clumsy." Stephen looked down at his hands and frowned slightly.

"Ah can assure yeh these hands are anything but clumsy love." She believed him, they looked skilled, "I'll show yeh later if yeh like?"

He had done a grand job of offending her, "Have a good day Stephen."

With that she left him looking bewildered, obviously not used to rejection. Her bag now firmly settled on her shoulder and camera in hand she made her way to the offices, keen for her boss to see the pictures.

Knocking on her bosses door she heard a faint 'come in'. She pushed the door open and smiled at Phil who sat on a large leather desk chair, the wall behind him full of various photos. The large desk in front of him was scattered in papers. Calling him unorganised would be an understatement.

"The shoots finished, do you want to see the pictures now?" Phil shook his head and leant back on his chair.

"Pick out the best and drop them off later." He gave her one last look before returning to his paperwork.

"Oh, erm, okay." Chesca sighed and made her way to her office; she would go through the pictures, do some touching up and give them back to Phil. She glanced up at the clock in her office as she walked in; it was already 10.30. Her sight landed on some of the pictures already lay across the desk from a previous shoot. She closed the door shut behind her, not wanting any interruptions. Setting her bag and camera on the floor she stretched her arms up into the air and let out another sigh. She turned on the computer she set up her camera, ready to take a closer look at the pictures she had taken.

A knock on the door echoed through the room, before she could get any words out she saw Stephen poke his head around the door. He grinned at the shocked look on her face as he walked in without asking. She frowned as she saw her coat slung over his arm.

"Yeh left this." He held the coat out to her, she didn't move. She was stuck for words, "I'll just leave it here then." He placed the coat across the side of her desk. He caught sight of the pictures loading onto the computer. Glancing up at her again he noticed she hadn't moved an inch.

"Erm, thanks." She kept her brown eyes glued on him; he crossed his huge arms over his chest.

"Yeh gonna let me look now?"

"Then you'll leave?" He smirked and nodded, "Fine."

Chesca sat down on the desk chair her black James Perse ruched cotton-jersey mini skirt riding up a few inches to the middle of her thighs as she did. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, she felt his gaze on her back. Maybe today was the wrong day to wear the grey-marl Thakoon sweater she had on, the sheer lace panel in the back giving Stephen a view he wasn't welcome to. She started flicking through the pictures, she saw Stephens left hand on the desk next to her then his right. He hovered above her, dangerously close. She continued clicking as his body lowered, his head level to hers. He had her trapped against the desk.

"Yer really good." His hot breath danced across her silky skin, now a few degrees hotter.

She turned her head slightly, catching his eye. He had stopped looking at the computer screen a while ago, "What are you doing?" She managed to croak out in a strained breath.

"Admiring."

"Admiring what?"

"You." His low voice rumbled close to her ear. Too close. Her skin tingled and a dull ache settled between her thighs. She squeezed them together; he wasn't supposed to be doing this to her.

"I think you've seen enough."

"I don't think I've seen enough."

"You need to leave." She placed her feet firm on the floor and tried to push the chair back.

"I think yeh've been bossing me around too much today."

"I've just been doing my job."

"You're not working now, sweetheart. But how about I get you into some positions, I bet yeh'd like that?" She swallowed hard, the side of his face almost touching hers as he continued to lean over her shoulder.

She turned slightly in her chair, about to protest and give the huge man confining her an earful. Her vision blurred, she felt his hot raw lips on hers. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip gently sucking on the flesh. Her mind yelled at her to stop, but the throaty moan that left her revealed the lust running through her body. His tongue plunged into her mouth, tasting her for the first time. He small hands gripped onto the desk, unable to do anything but let this man devour her. He pulled back leaving her breathless and dazed. Unable to comprehend what happened. The aching in her thighs intensified as she saw the look in Stephens eyes change, his grey orbs transforming from cocky to smouldering in seconds.

"Yer beautiful." She shook her head; one of his big hands cupped the side of her face. She pressed her face into his touch, turning her head away from him. His hand reached to her hair, pulling her brown locks free. He watched her hair frame her face and fall over her shoulders, "I haven't stopped thinking about yeh since I saw yeh and yer attitude."

She frowned at him, "I don't have an attitude."

"I like it." He glanced down at her wet pink lips for a second then back up to her eyes. She wanted him; she'd wanted him as soon as she'd heard his Irish drawl and revealed his smooth milky white skin. She stood up from her chair and pushed at his wide chest. She slipped past him to stand in front of the desk, running a hand through her hair and letting out a deep breath. She had to be dreaming.

Stephen moved between her and door, blocking off her only route of escape. Any rational thoughts were now long gone she reached out for him, long slender fingers running up his chest feeling the hard muscle beneath soft cotton. He smirked as her tiny hands explored his body.

"I don't usually do this."

"Yeh don't usually do what?"

"This." Her voice a little louder than before, maybe she was crazy. She shook her head and pressed both hands to her temple. He pulled her hands down, his large hands warming the blood pumping fast through the veins in her wrists.

He pulled her hard against his body and lowered his lips to her ear, "Let yehself go, love." His tongue darted out and licked her neck before kissing her in the same spot. He kissed up her jaw line, back to her lips. Begging to be kissed then put to good use. She ran her hands up his arms, her needy fingers clawing at his muscles. She wanted to feel the body she'd only had the pleasure of capturing on camera. She needed to know if he tasted as sweet as he looked. She felt her way to the buttons of his shirt whilst he continued to assault her lips, proving to her just how skilful his tongue could be. She finally unbuttoned his shirt; as soon as the two halves were separated she pressed both hands firm against his abs, never before feeling such an amazing body. He was more man than all of her exes put together. Her heart jumped slightly as Stephen growled into her mouth, swiftly he pulled her away from the desk. He locked her office door then returned to the desk, he looked back at her one last time; confusion clouding her eyes. He grinned then swept everything off her desk, sending everything bar her computer and camera crashing to the floor.

Chescas mouth hung open in shock, in a flash Stephen picked her up and dropped her on the desk. His hands gripped the bottom of her sweater, pulling the material over her head and throwing it behind him. His eyes landed on her full breasts, pushed together by a lace turquoise bra. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, she was clearly turned on. He moved to her back and unclasped her bra, again tossed behind him and forgotten about. He lifted her up slightly quickly pulling her skirt down her legs. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and moved to stand in between her legs again. His hands ran down her thighs, her lightly tanned flesh shivering with delight. He gripped the back of her thighs and brought her closer to the edge of the desk, he made her plant one foot firm on the desk whilst he threw the other over his shoulder. He kissed from the valley of her breasts down to her belly button. He reached the top of her panties then kissed her centre; she was hot and begging for more. Her hips lifted off the desk, wanting him to please her with his tongue which she knew was oh so skilful.

Smirking, he quickly slipped her panties off returning his mouth to her heated core, finally letting his tongue slide over her slick flesh. Chesca moaned forgetting her surroundings, his tongue worked up to her clit pushing down on the sensitive nub sending a surge of pleasure through her body. She moved in his grip, trying to get more of him to release the tension building up. He nails dug into his forearm as he plunged his tongue into her, licking up her sweet taste. He pressed one final kiss to her clit before kissing his way back up her body.

Chescas breathing hitched, her mind spun. This man was truly a god; he had her coming apart in seconds. He kissed her hard, dipping his tongue in her mouth and swiping at her bottom lip. He pulled away from her and let her legs go so then dangled over the edge of the desk again. She placed a hand firm on his abs and used the other to undo the belt buckle. As soon as she did she pulled it from the loops of his dress pants and let it drop to the floor with a thud. His hands sunk into her soft hair, gently tugging to bring her head back slightly. His lips found her neck again, sucking and teasing the smooth skin. He tasted her exotic perfume as his tongue flicked out now and then along with his teeth grazing her flesh. She managed to free the button on his dress pants and pull the zip down; she used her feet to tug his trousers down, impatience getting the better of her. Pulling back from the breathless woman in his arms, he kicked out of his pants and watched as she drank up the sight of him.

Running her hand over his hard length trapped in his boxer briefs, she licked her lips. She continued to rub him through the material, earning a groan from Stephen. His lips curved into a smirk, she pushed his boxer briefs down his huge thighs slowly; her eyes still glued on the delicious treat before her. He took her small hand in his and wrapped it around his throbbing member; he started moving his hand up and down, setting the pace. She looked up at him, his head tilted back slightly and eyes shut. She bit her lip, her gaze settled on the drop of pre-cum glistening on the smooth head of his penis waiting to be lapped up. Leaning forward her tongue darted out, licking the pre-cum and rolling her tongue over the hot tip. Stephen gasped as she pulled his hand away, parted her lips and took him deep within her mouth. Her hand continued to stoke him whilst she sucked him to the back of her throat, her hands gripped onto his buttocks pulling him closer to her.

"I don't want to come like this." Stephen grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her of him. She looked drugged; her eyes were half lidded, licking her lips. He moved to pick up his dress pants, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and taking out a condom. He ripped open the packaging with his teeth then rolled it down his thick shaft to the base. He pushed her back down onto the desk and picked her leg up, throwing it over one shoulder.

He gripped onto her other leg at the ankle, making her place it flat on the desk again. Grinning as she gripped tightly onto his bicep as he hovered over her slightly, "Hold on tight." She whimpered slightly and bit her lip, the muscles in his chest and abs rippled slightly as he held onto the base of his penis; positioning himself. He slid into her, his hard length immediately engulfed by her hot honeyed depths. Pulling out quickly, his strong powerful hips thrust back filling her completely. He pressed his lips against hers to muffle her moans. Using the edge of the desk behind Chescas head for support he relentlessly drove into her, the desk scraping on the floor as his movements were filled with possession and raw primal need. She scraped her nails up his arms to his back, digging her fingers into the hard muscle.

Chesca felt everything spinning out of her grasp, the fire burning between her thighs ready to ignite her whole body at any moment. Stephen pulled her leg away from the desk, wrapping it around his waist. Her body opened up to him even more, pulling him deeper; it didn't take long for him to lose his mind. She moaned loud into his mouth, unable to stop the waves of an orgasm washing over her body. She tightened around him, pulling him into a blissful orgasm with her. The muscles in his body tensed, thrusting into her one last time he used all of his remaining strength not to fall onto her. The smile on Stephens lips reflected her own; she'd let herself go and loved every minute of it.

**A/N – Ermmmm... Merry Christmas Chesca. You know I'm sorry that it's late. I hope you liked it, after reading Katie's I had second thoughts but at least you have the best of both worlds right? **


End file.
